


"Look away"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [21]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Series: Striketober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	"Look away"

“You can look away if you’re scared.”

“Daddy says soldiers don’t get scared."

Strike snorts and Jack looks at him.

“Did you get scared, Uncle Stick?”

He remembers the hush before the blast. He remembers heat and noise, blood baking into sand. He remembers realising that the screams were his own.

“Lots of times.”

Jack is quiet. Strike feels familial obligation to impart wisdom, whatever his is worth.

“That’s what being brave is, Jack. Being scared and doing scary things anyway."

When the doctor finally arrives to stitch up the gash on his nephew’s knee, he doesn’t look away once.


End file.
